Green Eyed Boy
by mmendoza688
Summary: Seven years have passed since the Cullen family risked their lives for a child of their own. Now they meet a green eyed boy in need of a family, will they risk their lives again for this special little boy? *Cannon pairings for the most part, more details inside.HP/GW & EC/BS*
1. Chapter 1

**So this is one of the many new stories that I have begun to write down. Like most of my stories, it began with a scene that came to me one day while I was daydreaming...I mean working. Also I to those Rosalie lovers, I do not like Rosalie's character...at all. So she will not be included in this fic after this chapter, just a warning. **

**I plan to make this a series so this first story will be about the typical "Harry gets rescued from the Dursleys" but by our favorite vampire coven! Though I hope it's different enough to stand out amongst the other similar stories who for some reason include a lot of slash and sometimes focus too much on that aspect. Plus I just like Edward/Bella and Harry/Ginny, unless it's a poly fic; those are my vice.**

**Enough with my rambling!**

**Summary: Their trip to London was meant to be a break from the Cullen's now peaceful life. The family had established itself in some kind of normal, or at as close to a coven of eight vampires, a hybrid, and a shapeshifter can get. The trip is unexpectedly interrupted when Bella finds a green eyed boy, alone and neglected in the park. Now they must decide whether they will put their lives on the line for this special little boy whose only true desire is to be loved.**

**7/29/12**

* * *

"Dad! Tell Uncle Em to leave us alone!" Renesmeee demanded of her father as she plucked out the popcorn that had landed on her hair and Jacob's during Emmett's attempt to ruin their snuggle time.

"Emmett," Edward hissed under his breath, "what are you doing with popcorn? Just give it a rest, please." He begged.

Secretly though Edward was glad Emmett was around to prevent any "alone time" for Renesmee and Jacob but he wasn't about to voice that out loud unless he wanted to bring down the wrath of his wife and daughter.

They had finally decided to take a trip as a family now that Renesmee had stopped growing so rapidly. This would be her seventh and final year growing and she already looked about a year or so older than himself. Her growth had slowed down enough to not garner any attention and she had begged to be able to go on a regular vacation as a family. Now though, it seemed as if she was regretting that decision.

So here they were, in London. At the moment it was only his wife, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Jasper and Emmett. They had decided to do something touristy and purchased tickets for the bus tour. Thankfully they were the only ones in the second story of the bus so the humans didn't witness his daughter running at an impossible speed towards her uncle to flick his ear and run back to her seat again innocently.

Unfortunately Emmett had been like that most of the tour as his wife, Rosalie, had decided to go with Alice shopping on Oxford Street and Carlisle and Esme had gone in search of the church Carlisle's father dedicated his life to. So no one was here to effectively reign in Emmett. Jasper was of no help as he was deeply involved in the sights and sightseeing book.

Edward looked back to his wife and smiled. She was clicking away with her camera at the different sights and people. She had recently taken up photography and was very enthusiastic about it especially because it did not require her to be the center of attention. He smirked at the thought, even the change didn't manage to wipe out his wife's irrational dislike for attention.

They were thankfully nearing the end of the tour for the day. Alice had told them that they were going to meet each other in Hyde Park. No one knew why but she had demanded that it was important that they congregate there.

* * *

An hour later they were finally nearing the park. Emmett had finally calmed down after Renesmee projected a threat to his prized video consoles if he didn't quite his antics.

When they entered the park there were a large amount of children in the area. Reading the thoughts of the adults, he was were not surprised to learn that there were a few birthday parties taking place.

The children for the most part ignored them but subconsciously avoided them and the adults glanced at them secretly from afar.

They had come upon a few free picnic tables and taken a seat. Bella was in her element, taking photographs of the foliage and the children playing. Renesmee and Jacob had sat next to each other closely on another and were playing footsie with each other absentmindedly under the table. Jasper was basking in the innocent emotions of the children playing in the area and Emmett was looking for Rosalie.

He didn't have to wait long though, as both Alice and Rose came towards them with only two shopping bags each. Very odd since neither woman shopped casually, regular shopping trips consisted of at least five bags each. That they only had two after so many hours was indeed mind boggling.

As if Alice were the mind reader she quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Sorry we're a little late, we had to arrange for the bags to be taken to the hotel." All was right in the world again.

"Sooo…why are we here?" Emmett asked, straight to the point.

Alice tsked at him, "Wait for Carlisle and Esme first."

Emmett rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air before heading towards Rosalie with a lusty look on his face. He was interrupted though by Alice. "Eww Emmett! Not here! You're going to traumatize some poor kids if you go through with that idea!" She said making a face then walked over to Jasper to sit next to him, dropping her head on his shoulder. Jasper's sedate smile became wider at her presence.

They waited for Carlisle and Esme while entertaining themselves. Thankfully they were able to do so peacefully because Rosalie had taken Emmett aside and was now whispering dirty nothings into his ear. Fortunately they were far enough away and she was whispering sufficiently low for them not to hear her comments.

Bella was completely engrossed in her photography that only when she realized that she had filled up her memory card did she hear that there was a sniffling sound coming from nearby. She found that incredibly odd since most the children were enjoying the festivities or with their families. Determining that the child was lost she went in search of the source.

Curled up at the base of a tree was a small boy with messy dark hair. All she could tell was that he was young, maybe two or three years old. He had tucked himself into the roots of the large tree and had curled into himself with his knees against his chest and his arms around his head. Bella scented the area and determined that he did not have any open wounds but couldn't tell if he had broken anything.

She slowly moved closer before bringing any attention to herself. Before she could do so though, his head snapped up. She could count the number of times on one hand that she had been caught off guard by a human since her change. This little boy had managed to sense her arrival and on top of that the color of his eyes had her in shock. Eyes of the most intense green stared back at her.

For a few seconds they stared at one another in total silence that was only interrupted by his uneven breaths, consequence of his sobbing.

"Hi little guy. Are you lost?" Bella asked gently. The boy just slowly shook his head.

"My name's Bella, what's yours?" She asked.

He looked at her with furrowed eyebrows in thought until he answered in a quiet voice. "Boy."

Bella was taken back for a moment at his answer. Surely parents couldn't be so cruel as to name him 'boy.' She had no doubt though that the child believed this to be true because his answer was not accompanied by the typical tells of a lie. He stated it as a fact.

"Well then why don't we find your parents? I'm pretty sure they're missing you by now." Bella hedged.

"My parents are dead." He stated nonchalantly.

Bella was again caught off guard by the little boy. If he hadn't been crying when she found him she would of questioned his mental stability as the death of his parents didn't seem to affect him in any way.

There had to be more to the story so she continued to slowly moved towards him cautiously.

She made sure to fidget a little before answering. "You have to be here with someone then. It's getting a little late and they're probably looking for you already."

He shrugged. "Aunt 'Tuna don't want me in the way and Dudley and his friends being mean."

She held in her snort at the child's obvious mispronunciation of his aunt's name and thought a bit. "How about you come with me then. I'm here with my family and I bet they'd love to play with you. My daughter's all grown up now and my brother misses having an excuse to play. We'll make sure to listen for your Aunt when she starts looking for you. Is that okay?" She hoped he said yes since it was getting a little late and the weather was turning chilly. The child didn't look like he was dressed for the weather in his oversized shorts and t-shirt. His shoes though were in an acceptable condition but dirty.

Bella stood and held out her hand while he looked at her suspiciously. He bit his lip in thought as he stared at her hand but slowly unfolded himself from his position and reached out carefully.

He looked at the joined hands in fascination and Bella had to tug him forward. She wasn't sure if it was because of her temperature or the act of holding hands that had him so fascinated.

* * *

They carefully made their way out of the foliage and onto the pathway. She hadn't wandered too far from the rest and they quickly came upon the family as they were catching up with Carlisle and Esme.

The only one who had turned in her direction was her husband, who always knew where she was. He had obviously known she had the little boy with her as he offered him a kind smiled. His eyes were strained though, showed her that something was wrong. When he looked back at her she could tell that he was bothered by something he heard in the child's mind.

The boy, seeing the group of people, had hidden himself behind her legs and was peeking at the group with one eye. They were pretty and intimidating but so far the woman with him had been nice to him.

Finally the others seemed to notice that Bella had returned with an extra person. They were all interested in the little person hiding behind Bella's legs.

"Bella, who's that with you?" Esme asked curiously.

Hearing that the boy went to the other side of Bella's leg to get a better look at the woman who just spoke. Again his intense green eyes shocked Esme and Carlisle who had been looking in the same direction of his wife.

_Just like Edward and Elizabeth._

The stray thought caught Edward's attention. He looked at the boy again and saw the cause of their shock. The boy's eyes were an unearthly green. Almost unnatural but beautiful nonetheless.

Emmett moved forward to see what the fuss was about and saw the child hiding. "Hey! Who's the little guy? Bella, did you steal him from someone?" He said shaking his head in deprecating manner. "We all miss having a kid around but I don't think stealing a one was the way to go." Bella rolled her eyes at his attempt at being funny.

"No Em, he was all by himself. I found him off the path and invited him to stay with us until his Aunt came looking for him. He says his name is 'Boy.'" She said pointedly.

Their eyes darted to hers disbelievingly and she nodded in confirmation.

Alice came dancing out from the bench she was sitting on and bent down to look at the child. She smiled brightly at him. "Hey, I have an extra sandwich I didn't eat because I was too full, do want it? I was going to throw it away anyways."

The family looked at her curiously. They hadn't bothered buying food while on vacation, except for Jacob and Renesmee. They were not staying long enough for people to notice their eating habits. That she had, only meant that she had seen this happening.

When he nodded his head shyly she took his little hand and led him to her table, sitting him on her lap so that he could reach the table comfortably. Jasper had already unwrapped the sandwich for the child and Alice cut it up for him. The little boy was sitting stiffly on her lap, not daring to move away from the position she had placed him. He ate the sandwich slowly, savoring each little piece.

The others looked back to Bella in expectation. She sighed and gave them the stink eye. "Look he was alone out there. I thought he was lost at first but he said his aunt didn't want him in the way and I'm figuring his cousin was picking on him from what he told me. I couldn't just leave him out there by himself. We'll just listen out for someone calling out for him."

Edward spoke up. "He really does think his name is 'Boy'," he grimaced in distaste, "or 'Freak' when they're angry. I don't think they've ever called him by his real name." He shook his head in sadness.

Esme had a worried look on her face for the boy. "Maybe we should call the authorities. The poor dear looks underfed and the clothes he has on are not even close to the right size." She said turning to her husband for advice.

Alice turned from her position to shake her head negatively to Esme's question. Low enough for the others to hear except for the boy she spoke. "I know I didn't tell you guys anything. To tell the truth I couldn't see anything very clearly until today, I just knew we had to be here. He's different, like he has something extra. Contacting the police will probably get us nowhere because someone has it in their best interest for him to stay with his horrible relatives. We _have_ to take him with us." She stated and pleaded.

Everyone had gone still at the end. Then the arguments started, quietly though as to not alert the boy.

Rose hissed. "We can't take him! What if the Volturi find out? They'll use this as an excuse to come after us for sure!" Even if she desperately wanted to cuddle the little boy, she didn't want to take him in at the cost of her family.

Even if the others hadn't said it it was clear from the looks on their faces that Rose had most definitely made a point.

Alice had turned her head toward the boy so they couldn't see her face as she became angry. The only ones who had a clue as to how she felt were Edward and Jasper. She spoke quietly to the boy and transferred him onto Jasper's lap, who was slightly startled at her actions and was trying not to look too awkward.

She stood up and faced the family. They were all taken aback from the look on her face. It was the most serious she had been since the weeks leading up to her disappearance in search of the half-breed in the Amazon. Worse was that she was angry. They had never seen an appropriately angry Alice, sad or disappointed yes but angry, never.

"You'd think I would do that if we had any other alternative? Stop being selfish for once and see the big picture. In case you weren't paying attention, the boy is different. It has something to do with that scar on his head and the _extra stuff_ he can do. He's also important, if he we don't help then a lot of unnecessary suffering is going to happen. He's going to do something big when he gets older and he needs help. We can do that for him, give him a family and prepare him." She paused, letting it sink in. "His destiny effects EVERYONE. This isn't just about us anymore." She said in a hiss.

Edward saw the images that had come to her in the past year and gasped. She turned to him. "It was completely unavoidable and I couldn't see things clearly anyways, attempting to stop it earlier would have been worse for everyone. Now though, we can change things." Edward had a look of immeasurable sadness in his eyes from the images and nodded in agreement.

Everyone wanted to know what they were talking about that had seemingly convinced Edward. Bella had already mentally agreed to take the boy in even before Alice started talking about his destiny.

Emmett braved the angry vampire and spoke up. "But Alice you said the future is based on other people's decisions. Can't we help from him far away then he can just go on with his life?" Alice was already shaking her head in disagreement.

"No Emmett not this. I've already tried that but his future is as solid as it gets. It's like Bella, when I said saw her as a vampire. I wasn't sure how but I saw that she was one, it didn't matter what we did. The only thing we can change is how we get there. We can make this easy for him and us and take him or make it hard for him and uncertain for both of us by leaving him alone. Those are the only two real choices." She stated with certainty.

Renesmee who had been quiet the whole time finally spoke up. "Well, I don't know about you guys but it would be nice not to be the baby of the family for once." She shrugged and lead back into Jacob who nodded with her, supporting his imprint.

Esme turned her pleading eyes to Carlisle. "Please agree Carlisle, we can't possibly abandon someone in need." Of course her mate was completely powerless against that look and nodded.

Alice, knowing that Edward and Bella were with her from the beginning looked to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett looked like he wanted to agree but was aware that Rosalie was being stubborn.

"Damn it Rosalie, stop being selfish for once. If we don't do this then later on the Volturi will be the least of our worries!" Alice hissed at her.

Rosalie was conflicted. "I think…I think that maybe Emmett and I should spend some time away for a little while. Just the two of us." She said. Emmett's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Alice closed her eyes and nodded, trying to reign in her anger in response to Rosalie's selfishness.

Esme trying to salvage the situation begged her not to go. "Please don't do this Rose." Her eyes filling with venom tears that would never fall.

She shook her head. "I just can't do this, it's not the same as it was with Renesmee. We'll keep in touch but I can't stay here. Especially now that I know it's dangerous." She wasn't surprised when Emmett put his hands on her shoulders, but she believed it to be in support of her decision. So she was startled when he spun her around suddenly.

Emmett was incensed. "We can't leave Rose, they need us! That little boy needs us and you just want to leave to stick your head in the sand. I can't do that Rosie. They need me here, _we're a family, _that means we don't run at the first sight of trouble. " Taking an unnecessary breath he continued.

"Don't tell me it's because you're worried about me because you didn't even ask for my opinion. You're acting like Edward was with Bella when he left her. For all that you pick on him you're acting exactly the same, trying to prevent what's inevitable. You saw what happened when he fought destiny. Things would have been a lot better for everyone if he just would have sat back and enjoyed what he had instead of making himself the martyr." Edward flinched a little at the reminder but said nothing, it was about time Emmett stood up for himself and he wasn't going to let his mistakes get in the way of that, besides he had a point.

Rosalie was shocked at Emmett's words towards her. Then she became angry.

"Don't compare what Edward did to our situation, it's not the same. We're leaving Emmett and that's final. As a matter of fact we're leaving right now!" She demanded.

Emmett looked even more sad if that were possible. He shook his head, "I can't Rosie. Something's telling me not to go. The last time I didn't listen to that feeling we left Bella behind. So no, I'm sorry but I can't go with you."

Rose was outraged. "I can't believe…your not coming with me over some feeling! Fine! Stay with them. You'll come looking for me in a few days anyways and we'll see if I forgive you then." She glanced at the others, various degrees of shock on their faces, and then quickly took off with her things.

That was the last thing everyone thought would happen. Esme, ever the caregiver, went forward to hug Emmett's big frame in comfort. He made an attempt to smile in reassurance but was unsuccessful.

Everyone else for the most part tried to act on as if nothing had happened, largely as to not clue the boy who was sitting awkwardly on Jasper's lap. He had finished his sandwich finally and had ducked under Jasper's arm to stare at the unearthly looking people. There was something different about them but he couldn't figure out what. Not that it mattered much, they were very nice to him so far. Much nicer than any of his relatives.

* * *

The family was in a flurry of planning in the midst of grieving for their wayward family member. They would have ironed out the details later but Alice had warned against it stating that if they just took him without tying up any loose ends then things would turn out for the worst.

First they took any information they had of the relative he was staying with from Alice what she gleaned from her now much clearer visions and called one of their contacts to do a background check on the family. They needed to know who the guardian for the child was and what the circumstances were that he came to live with them.

Next was trying to figure out where they would be going with the child. Leaving London, was the most obvious choice, most probably even the United Kingdom. They didn't know who exactly knew about the boy just that they were powerful and had influence. At the moment Alaska seemed like their best bet but they didn't want to involve Eleazar and his family unless it was necessary.

The only other place looked like Idaho, a state they had not spent any considerable amount of time in. The weather was milder but it was also easier to hide because the population density was much lower and rural and it was much more accepted for people to live in the middle of nowhere with little to no contact with others. Granted they probably be looked on as a cult if people saw the whole extent of their family but they would just not show their numbers to others as a precaution to avoid suspicion. That would mean going on shopping trips in different towns in separate groups or individually to avoid attention and sticking to themselves more than usual.

It was a big sacrifice but they did it without hesitation for the child. They did it for Renesmee and they could do it for him. Plus if Alice was correct in that he had something extra, prying eyes were the last thing they needed.

Currently the boy was playing with Emmett. They had handed him off to him in an attempt to lighten his mood and distract the child. At first the boy was apprehensive, Emmett was huge and intimidating like his cousin but he was friendly and smiled at him even though he could tell that it didn't reach his eyes. At the moment he was being taught the mechanics of Rock, Paper, Scissors.

"Okay so paper beats rock because it covers it but scissors beats paper because it cuts it. Rock can beat scissors though because it crushes scissors. Got it?" Emmett asked.

The child was squinting in concentration, trying to remember the rules and symbols, and nodded.

Emmett put his hand in front of him, ready to play. "Okay when I say go you touch your fist to you hand like this," and demonstrated, "three times and then on the third time you show your symbol. You ready?"

He received a determined nod in response. The boy was sitting on the bench cross-legged with his left hand flat and his right hand on his fist right above.

"Ok, go!" He shouted enthusiastically. "One, two, three"

Emmett showed a rock and the boy had paper. Groaning he slumped a little in defeat before picking up again. "Why don't we try best two out of three." At the boy's confused face he explained. "The person who wins the most games out of three games is the winner."

Enthused with the recent win, the child agreed to the terms and prepared again. It was slightly silly seeing such a large man and a little child facing each other and engaging in a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Especially when said man can not accept defeat to a child.

Emmett was frustrated. The kid had beat him in three times out of the four games that they had renewed terms on. He would not be beat by a little kid, a human at that!

Before he could challenge the kid again though, Bella came over and interrupted him.

"Didn't I tell you he loves to play?" Bella said to the boy with a teasing smile on her face.

The child looked up with a timid smile and nodded at her question.

"Honey why don't you come with me, the whole family wants to introduce themselves to you." She held out her arms in invitation.

The child was uncertain in what she wanted. He had seen the gesture many times with other children and their parents, though his "Aunt 'Tuna" had stopped offering such gestures to his cousin when he got too big. Surely she didn't want to carry him?

Bella faltered at his confused face and looked to Edward for clarity. He quickly explain the child's confusion and nodded in understanding. So she took the initiative and lifted him gently and settled him on her hip. The boy tensed momentarily in her arms but quickly adjusted himself comfortably when she began to soothingly rub his back.

She went back to the assembled family with a pouting Emmett trailing behind and a human child on her hip.

Sitting next to Edward, she began introductions.

"These are Carlisle and Esme, the parents. Then the little person there jumping up and down is Alice and her husband Jasper." She pointed out jokingly and continued. "That's Renesmee, my daughter, and her…um…well boyfriend," cautiously giving a side glance to Edward at the title before continuing, "Jacob. You were playing with Emmett earlier of course." Then she turned a little in Edward's direction. "And this is my husband Edward."

The child looked at all the faces curiously. They didn't look anything alike except for the girl with the odd name who was Bella's daughter and her parents, but somehow most of them had similar features like their golden eyes.

Edward smiled at the boys perception, much like Bella when was human. The boy's thought process was a little advanced though, odd for a toddler. He would of thought the boy a five year-old if not for his size.

"Honey," Bella said, "we want to talk to you about something." At first the boy didn't know she was talking to him but everyone was staring at him expectantly. He had never been called by a word of endearment so it caught him off guard.

When he finally looked up at her expectantly she continued. "We know that your relatives are not very nice." He winced at her statement. "We also know that there's something special about you." At this the boys eyes widened in fright. He wasn't supposed to talk about the weird things that happened to him. That these people knew was a bad thing. He hoped they wouldn't tell his Aunt and Uncle.

Everyone could hear the boy begin to breathe in faster, the scent of fear in the air. Bella shook her head to his reaction. "No, no, no, we won't tell anyone. We promise. It's okay." She said trying to reassure him.

"I told you because we understand. We're special too. We can stuff other people can't." The boy froze and held his breath, waiting for the punch line. "We'd like it very much if you would come with us." He stared at Bella with brows furrowed, not sure he had heard correctly.

"W-what?" He said quietly.

She smoothed down his wild hair and cupped his cheek tenderly. "We want you to be a part of our family. You would come live with us and we'll take care of you." She clarified.

The boy however could not figure out what was going on or why. Why would these pretty people want for him to live with them? His Aunt 'Tuna said he was nothing but a burden so why would these people want someone like him?

Edward, knowing what was going through the boy's mind made a quick decision. If the boy had proof that they were different, apart from their looks, it could tip the balance in their favor.

"You know your Aunt was wrong, you're not a burden. We would love it if you came with us." He said answering the boy's thoughts.

Said boy whipped his head around to face Edward in shock. He received a nod and a faint smile in response. The child's eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping.

"We did say we were different. I can read minds, you'll have to ask everyone else what they can do. You can't do that if you don't come with us though. We can even help you with your gift or find someone who can." He said, speaking for everyone.

A few nods passed through the group in agreement.

Hope bloomed in his chest at the possibility and tears began to gather in his eyes. His chin began to quiver and he blinked back tears but he quickly made up his mind, nodded and then contently snuggled into Bella's hard body.

* * *

The family was once again thrown into a flurry of activity.

Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett were sent to follow the relatives and scout the home and relatives, while waiting to hear back from their contacts.

Esme and Jasper went back to the hotel to obtain their computers to begin planning their move and paperwork.

That left Alice, Bella, Jacob and Renemsee with the child who had just noticed that half of the family, his family now, had left. He turned his head back and forth in panic.

"It's okay, they just need to do some things before we leave; just like we are." Bella said standing up with the child in her arms. "Right now we're going to get you some clothes and luggage. Wouldn't that be cool? You get your own luggage and then when we get off the plane you'll have your very own luggage to pick up." She said enthusiastically, trying to distract the child.

The boy shrugged, not really understanding only that he was going to get his own set of clothes. He never had clothes that belonged only to him before.

Thus they headed to the stores where Bella had to put her foot down on Alice's enthusiastic shopping. "He's a toddler Alice, most of his clothes should be t-shirts, jeans, shorts, and tennis. I know Nessie learned to keep neat really fast but normal human kids get messy all the time, it's easier for them to have a wash and wear wardrobe. Only one nice set of clothes today, in case we need to meet with lawyers or something. Later you can buy him more." Bella proclaimed.

That's how most of their shopping day went. She also had to remind Alice that kids had to eat or they got grouchy so they stopped for snacks, then continued on to luggage.

Finally they made it back to their rooms where Esme was engrossed in house plans and Jasper was on the phone with someone.

Bella laid the boy down on her bed, he had fallen asleep on the taxi ride, and removed his new shoes.

She quietly left the room and closed the door behind her to join her family in the other room.

* * *

**This took me months to get just right or at least as close as I could. Please review and I will be forever grateful! Also, just in case you did not read the author's note in my other fic, I will be updating slowly due to time restrictions and my need to do as best I can on this new fic the first time around.**

**mmendoza688**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle, Edward and Emmett wandered the park until Edward finally picked up a visual of the child's Aunt.

After picking up her mental voice, he involuntarily made a face of disgust. He pointed her out to the others. All three were shocked that she was related to the adorable boy they had just been in the company of. They looked nothing alike. She was a tall woman with a thin body, angles making up the rest of her, with blond hair and brown eyes. Definitely not the picture of a nurturing mother, it also didn't help that she was wearing a garishly pink dress.

Inside her head, the woman was vile; tones of jealousy, insecurity, and deceit were constants in her mind. She was speaking to other mothers in the park and always seemed to have a negative thought about the women.

The mothers began to call the children in including their target.

"Duddykins it's time to leave!" She screeched.

All three vampires flinched at the sound of her voice. They observed her as her beach ball of a son waddled towards her, whining that he didn't want to leave yet. He almost threw a fit were it not for his mother's bribe; "an ice cream cone for her little Duddykins".

They noticed her looking around discreetly, she was searching for something.

Once most of the people had left she called again. "Boy! We're leaving! If you don't come out now I'm leaving you behind!" She screeched again.

They knew who she was looking for and it seemed that they would have to move up their confrontation before she attracted unwanted attention to the situation. Carlisle who had been on the phone with Jasper took the lead and walked up to the woman.

Petunia Dursley was shocked to say the least. Three of the most handsome men were walking up to her. She self-consciously smoothed her dress and did a mental check on her appearance.

"Hello Mrs. Dursley, I believe you are looking for your nephew." Carlisle said, catching her interest. He slipped into his disused London accent.

Petunia paused at the information, her thoughts coming to a halt. Who was this man and why was he asking for her good-for-nothing nephew. Nothing good could come of this.

She sniffed, "That is none of your business, I need to be leaving now." She had been planning on using on her feminine charm to tempt him but discarded that idea once he had inquired about her nephew. She didn't notice the man with the bronze hair look away to make a face at her last thought.

Carlisle raised a brow at her rudeness and stepped in her way. "I have made it my business. I found a little boy all by himself, who did not even know his name. He was wearing the most deplorable state of clothes and was most definitely underfed. If I'm not mistaken that is enough for me to go to the authorities on the grounds of child negligence." He said letting it sink in, her face contorting into one of horror. "I see you know what I'm talking about now. Worry not, I have the boy. He is safe, fed, and properly clothed."

Petunia shifted nervously, glancing around.

"Now what you're going to do is take your," he glanced at the obese child clinging to her skirts, "...child and head home where we will follow you to pick up anything that belongs to him. You will not tell anyone what has happened and expect us in a couple of days with paperwork dissolving your rights to the child." He demanded. "Understand?"

Not willing to go down without a fight Petunia argued with Carlisle, no matter how much she wanted rid of the boy. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. People will come for him, powerful people who want him to stay with me. You have no idea what you would be up against." She stated haughtily.

Edward, seeing the images of the people she was speaking about, quickly relayed what he saw to Carlisle with wide eyes. He nodded to Edward in understandingly.

"Mrs. Dursley, you don't seem to understand. I did not leave you a choice. I wouldn't worry about those that placed the boy with you, we have our own ways of defending ourselves." He said flashing her an uncharacteristic predatory smile and darkening eyes that made Petunia's heart stutter in fear.

She looked to the other two men to see that they had taken a more offensive stance, predatory looks on their faces.

Nodding she blindly grabbed onto her child and began to gather her things and head to her vehicle.

* * *

The Cullen men followed the woman to her home as promised and took in the neighborhood. They looked at each other and shivered playfully.

It was a cookie cutter neighborhood out of a 50's sitcom. Small neat houses that all looked the same with freshly cut miniscule yards. Yet underneath the facade they could tell more was happening then it led on.

Edward knocked and was greeted at the door by Petunia whose face fell quickly at the sight of them.

Tired of her foul mind, Edward pushed by rudely and followed the scent of the boy, Harry, as he had found out from the woman to the cupboard under the stairs.

Quickly looking at Petunia with narrowed eyes he opened the door and found a well used mattress with a small monogrammed blanket. Crude drawings made by a child were on the wall and more worn down clothes were in the far corner. The small room also had an undertone smell of urine.

"A cupboard. You kept him in a cupboard while your little monster has two rooms, two." He looked at her with darkening eyes at that statement. "Worst of all is that you feel justified for some god forsaken reason. You make me sick Petunia Dursley, even I can tell that your sister would have taken in your child with open arms or at least respected your wishes on magic and found him a "normal" family to be raised in if you had died." He said.

A gasp came from the chubby boy, who was hiding around the corner. He had said the worst word you could in the Dursley home. Not even his parents said it.

Petunia was grinding her teeth in agitation and denial. Her jealousy over her sister's ability still clouded her mind and she refused to acknowledge the truthful comment.

"You know nothing!" She deflected.

His predatory smile appeared again. "Oh I know plenty…Tuney." He said, her childhood nickname had only been used by her close family. It was impossible for this stranger to know such a thing.

She gasped in fear and began to shake, finally understanding that these were in fact not ordinary people.

Knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere with the woman he proceeded to wrap up Harry's things in the blanket.

Carlisle was shocked that those were the only things that Harry owned. Though he really shouldn't, he reasoned with himself, not after speaking with the unpleasant woman himself. He could only imagine what the husband was like.

They left her with a threat to keep quiet and a promise to return with paperwork in a few days.

* * *

Jasper meanwhile was being given the run around when it came to accessing information on Harry Potter's parent's, as he was told by Edward. James Potter did not have any government documents on file and the bank was mum on his information. Lily Evans Potter on the other hand had all the requisite paperwork up until she was eleven years old and then nothing. It was like she had vanished until almost eight years later when she opened an account in Barclays. Even then her files, like her husband's, were not accessible. If it was one thing Jasper knew was how to hack into the most secure sites, but there was nothing to see. The only information was a name and an address in a place called Godric's Hallow.

When the three men finally arrived back at the hotel they updated him on what they had found out.

A whole other world out there, under their noses! It's a wonder he couldn't access the files, there were no files. All the information on the Potters was kept under the watchful eye of these magical people.

Obviously they had some connection to Barclays so he made a few phone calls and finally got an address. There was no phone number available meaning they had to wait until tomorrow to gather the necessary information.

* * *

Harry woke up to laughing and the mummers of voices from the next room. He had almost forgotten were he was until he noticed his new clothes.

Almost as if they knew he was awake, someone opened his door. Bella stepped inside with a smile.

"Hey, did you have a good nap?" She asked, sitting beside him.

He nodded. A rumble broke the silence and Bella giggled.

"Come on big guy, lets get you something to eat. You need it!"

She held out a hand as he scrambled off the bed, he made to get his shoes but she stopped him. "Don't worry, the suit has a carpet so you can walk around in your socks." Then led him to the other room.

Everyone was there, making him momentarily shy.

Esme seeming to know that he was hungry placed a plate with fruit, crackers, and milk for him on a small table.

He was led to the table where he sat cross-legged and grabbed a piece of fruit with both hands and hunching into himself, almost as if he were guarding it. It looked like a defensive habit from dealing with Dudley's selfish want for food or anything Harry had, was Carlisle's thought as he recognized the signs to children he had treated before.

"Honey," Bella called him, "we found out your name. Do you want to know?"

He nodded eagerly while chewing on the fruit.

"Your name is Harry James Potter and your parents are Lily and James Potter. We're trying to find out more but it's a bit difficult. Tomorrow we're going to meet some people and hopefully we can find out what happened to them."

He swallowed. "Aunt 'Tuna said they were killed in a car crash. That my good for nothing father was drunk and hit a tree." He said quietly.

Bella had to calm herself before she spoke, what kind of adult told that to a child? From what Edward had told her, a jealous one.

"We definitely know that isn't true." Bella countered. "We do know that your parents were different like you. We don't know if your dad had relatives or who put you there but we'll hopefully find out tomorrow."

Harry furrowed his brows in thought with an adorable pout.

"You still gonna to take me wit you?" He asked uncertainly, his language deteriorating a bit with his insecurity.

Bella smiled softly, "Of course, you're coming with us no matter what." She grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on. "Now, do you want to watch cartoons?"

Harry nodded eagerly. He never got to do that at home, he was always busy with chores and Dudley always hogged the telly.

Thus the evening went on. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper all went to their respective rooms to spend time with their mates. Bella and Edward were content where they were, cuddled in the sofa.

Renesmee and Emmett were playing a card game on the floor while Jacob sat on the recliner behind Nessie, discreetly watching cartoons with Harry.

At eight-thirty Bella carefully picked up Harry where he fell asleep from his place on the floor. She went to their bedroom, and dug out a set of pajamas for him. He groggily helped her but quickly fell back asleep and for the first time since the death of his parents, slept with a full tummy and happy thoughts.

* * *

In the morning Harry was woken up by the sound of running water. Edward came out of the bathroom in shorts and a t-shirt.

He greeted Harry with a smile. "C'mon Harry, you have to take a bath before we see some important people today. Alice is excited to put you in your nice clothes."

Harry made a face and rubbed his eyes clear. He stumbled out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Go ahead and get in the tub, just call out if you need any help. I'll be back in a bit." He said.

The bath was lovely and warm, nothing like at home. _No the Dursley's weren't home anymore_, he thought with a smile. There were no toys but that was okay because he was hungry so he hurried and washed real good.

Harry wrapped himself in a towel and walked out to see an already dressed Edward laying out a set of pants, blue button up shirt, and shiny black shoes.

"Ah, all done then. Lets get you dressed." Edward motioned to the clothes.

Once they were done he was led to the bathroom again where Edward tried to tame his hair, failing miserably, and to brush his teeth.

Coming out of the room he was greeted again by his new family. The women cooed over his attire and he was again led to his food; fruit, oatmeal, and juice.

When he had finished everyone was ready to leave so he was handed a jacket and ushered out the door.

* * *

Harry looked out the window of their taxi in wonder. He had never been to London and he was fascinated with the sights.

They had to take two taxis to fit everyone but finally they made it to Charring Cross.

When they finally all piled out of the cars they looked around curiously. Well almost everyone, Bella and Harry were wondering what everyone was waiting for.

"What's going on? This is the address, at least I think it is. Looks pretty shabby to me, and it's a pub." Bella said, her nose wrinkled.

Edward almost denied Bella's statement until he saw what Harry was looking at, a dingy, little pub named the Leaky Cauldron. It was being ignored by everyone, curious.

"Yes, it's there. For some reason, it seems hidden." He said quickly.

Walking forward on his own he was deflected and almost forgot what he was doing were it not for the thoughts of his family. Shaking off the sensation he looked at it again curiously.

Getting an idea, he grabbed Harry's hand and moved forward. This time he wasn't thwarted but he did get an odd tingly feeling.

Looking back he saw that everyone, except Bella, was looking around confused.

Signaling to Bella she nodded and grabbed Esme's hand and walked forward to them.

Esme was shocked to say the least but fascinated, then she looked at the pub. Her nose wrinkled in polite distaste.

Telling Harry what was going on, Edward directed them both to cross people over.

One by one all the Cullens finally made it over the barrier and looked up at the pub unimpressed.

Alice clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Now it makes sense, I had this odd vision and I was sure it somehow wasn't working right. I guess it was real after all."

Then led by Edward, who was using the minds around him to navigate, they entered the pub.

If the outside was dingy the inside was absolutely filthy and severely outdated. The Cullens looked around in shock.

Even Carlisle who had been raised around similar conditions couldn't help notice how backward it all was, he hoped it was a precedent for the rest of the magical community.

The family stood out with their women in neat jeweled tone dresses and the men in slacks, button up shirts, and jackets. Everyone seemed to be wearing some type of robe or odd mismatched clothing.

Undeterred, Edward walked up to the barman. "Excuse me, we're from the U.S., we were wondering if you knew how to get to Gringotts. You know how it is, trying to exchange money." He said casually.

The barman smiled, most of his teeth missing. "Of course lad, follow me."

The family obediently followed him to the back door and came out to a brick wall. Confused they looked to Edward who shook his head, alerting them not to say anything.

The man took out a stick and tapped the bricks, "Three up and two across does it."

Edward smiled amicably, making sure not to flash his teeth. "Thanks a lot."

Harry who'd been picked up by Renesmee waved goodbye at the barman as they entered Diagon Alley, green eyes flashing merrily.

* * *

Lowly so only the family could hear, Edward spoke. "Pretend we know what we're doing. Try not to stick out too much, from what I can tell most people are scared or really don't like people who are different."

They nodded and discreetly observed the alley. Jasper was trying to figure escape routes in case things got ugly.

Walking confidently Edward led them to a large white marble building. There they met upon the strangest sight. Small creature with large ears, sharp teeth and leathery skin guarded the doors. Goblins, Edward called them, and they were staring at the Cullens intently. It was enough to make the vampires nervous. Even more ominous though, were the words engraved at the entrance, serving a warning to all.

Walking inside, the activity stopped. The goblins looked up from their desks to stare at the family. Almost like they knew what they were. No one however said anything and after a few seconds went back to doing their jobs.

An old Goblin walked up to them. He was obviously of a high rank, his clothes made of finer cloth and was different from the tellers behind the counters. Rings of gold adorned his fingers and he had a monocle on his right eye.

"Why do you enter our bank, vampires." He said low enough not to project far, shocking the Cullens.

Edward looked to Carlisle and let him take the lead on this one. He wouldn't do much good here, these creatures seemed to protect themselves from mental invasion of any kind. He could see the slick walls around their minds, locked up tight.

Moving forward Carlisle hopes that this…goblin…could help them. "Hello sir, my name is Carlisle Cullen. I was hoping you could help us today. We found a child in need of our help and have decided to take him as our ward. His current guardians do not seem to have his best interest." He paused, "Mr…."

"Grayclaw, no Mister." he grunted.

He blinked once but continued. "Grayclaw, the guardians have agreed to give up their rights and give us the child but he has no information on file and we were wondering if his parents have left him anything or wishes for him in addition to any paperwork such as his birth certificate on file." He said, fibbing a little. Although he was interested in knowing if his parents did leave Harry anything.

Grayclaw looked at him critically. "What is the boy's name?" He asked.

"Harry James Potter." Carlisle responded.

The goblin's eyes widened and quickly darted around the lobby. "Follow me." He turned quickly and walked to the other side of the lobby to a large set of doors.

The trek was a lengthy one but fortunately vampires didn't get tired and Harry was still in Renesmee's arms.

After traveling through various corridors and passing by many interesting paintings and offices they came upon a beautifully decorated door. It was made out fine quality wood and inlaid with gold displayed in geometric patterns.

One of the goblins guarding the door nodded to Grayclaw and slipped into the office and quietly slipped out again leaving the door open for everyone.

They all moved forward and came upon a cozy office, obviously belonging to an individual who was in a very high position.

The desk was a dark warm chestnut with engravings on the edge. Piles of parchment were stacked upon the desk and an even older goblin was writing away with a quill at hand.

He looked up, almost surprised, at his company. Looking to Grayclaw for answers, he lowered his quill.

"These vampires claim to have Harry James Potter in their possession and wish to gain guardianship over him. They also claim that his current guardians are disagreeable and are willing to let the boy go." Grayclaw said quickly.

The old goblin flicked his hand toward the door, signaling Grayclaw out. He waited for the door to close before he began.

"I am Ragnuk, President of the London Branch of Gringotts." He said. Flicking his fingers the chairs in front of his desk expanded enough to fit the whole family. They quietly took their seats, in slight awe of the magic the goblin performed so casually, with Carlisle in the middle.

Figuring he was expected to introduce himself, he did so. "My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. We're actually here on a visit from the United States and like I had told Grayclaw my daughter, Bella, came upon Harry alone. He was underfed, improperly clothed, and didn't even know his own name. My family is willing to take him in and raise him. Now we are here because there is no information about him or his family anywhere."

The old goblin studied the Cullen family carefully.

"It is true. We do have information on the Potter family and their estate. During the war they were unsure with leaving any information of their estate with a wizard lawyer, therefore it was entrusted to us." He pauses. "No one however has responded to our summons after they were deceased."

Carlisle looked at Edward in question, knowing he was missing something important. He just shook his head since the goblins minds were locked up tight.

"Material processions left to non-blood related individual have five years to be claimed after their deaths after which they are absorbed and divided amongst blood heirs if no one responds accordingly. In the event of offspring there is a one year limit for those on the list of appointed guardians to step forward, afterwards others are free to petition for guardianship of the offspring. That is what was agreed by the Potters."

The last sentence gave them hope.

"Has it been a year since the parents have passed?" He asked hopefully.

The goblin raised an eyebrow and smiled, which looked more threatening than the devious look he was probably trying to convey.

"As a matter of fact yes. No one has responded from the list of approved guardians therefore others are free to petition. Are you interested in petitioning Mr. Cullen?" He said with a sneer that was again most probably supposed to be a smile if Jasper was reading Rognuk correctly.

Taking an unnecessary breath Carlisle responded. "Yes, I would like to petition for the guardianship of Harry James Potter."

Grabbing a quill he wrote a quick note on a piece of parchment and placed it in a metal box.

"Someone will be here shortly to assist me in assessing your compatibility as guardian for the Potter Heir." He said explaining his note.

"Meanwhile," said Rognuk as he folded one hand over the other on his desk. "What is different about you from other vampires? Is it just your eyes?" He said with genuine curiosity.

Not expecting the question Carlisle paused but answered. "Our eyes are the result of our unique diet. We drink animal blood, turning our eyes a golden color. We do not know why, they just do."

Rognuk narrowed his eyes in thought. "Hmm, that must be why." He leaned back in his chair, relaxing. "Our wards give us warning to those with malicious intentions,we use that information to potentially stop or reduce the damage to us and our clients. When you entered, our wards did not warn us but we recognize your kind easily, thus we were put off guard. We knew you were different." How he knew what happened in the lobby when he was in his office was not certain.

The door opened allowing another goblin with elaborate box to enter. He placed the box on the desk and bowed before leaving them again.

Rognuk opened the lid exposing it's contents.

Inside were three compartments filled with clear opalescent liquid. Strapped to the lid was a gleaming silver ceremonial blade.

All the vampires looked at the blade dubiously, correctly guessing it use.

The goblin removed the blade while speaking. "I will need a drop of the child's blood. Then that of the matriarch and patriarch of you coven."

Remesmee moved forward but did not let go of Harry who was looking at the goblin and the blade curiously.

"Mr. Rognuk, I highly doubt that you will be able to cut through our skins. We also do not have blood in our bodies other than the animal blood we consume."

Rognuk flashed his a gleaming smile with his sharp teeth in full view. "It is just Rognuk, no mister. We are very confident in our metal work, it is known to cut through the hardest substances in both the muggle and magical worlds. The fluid you contain in your bodies will be enough for this purpose."

Carlisle removed Harry from Renesmee's arms and moved forward with Esme.

"Harry, Rognuk is going to make a cut. It might hurt a little but we need it so that you can live with us." Carlisle explained to the child.

With his lip between his teeth Harry nodded. He stuck out his hand but buried his head into Carlisle's shoulder. Esme moved forward and said comforting words into his ear while soothingly rubbing his back.

All the vampires in the room, except Carlisle, held their breath as Rognuk used the tip of the blade to make a shallow cut on Harry's palm. A few drops dripped into one compartment and the cut healed itself, leaving a faint scar.

Carlisle looked at the scar in fascination as Harry sniffled a few tears.

The potion swirled with the addition of the blood and turned a green that was similar to Harry's eyes.

Carlisle handed Harry back to Renesmee and moved forward with Esme, still expecting the blade to bend or break at the attempt to penetrate their skin.

Amazingly though the blade made it through with a little difficulty revealing a few drops of pinkish venom. Their natural healing abilities coupled with the magic of the blade, healed the cut seamlessly as Carlisle looked at it with fascination.

The potion swirled much like Harry's and turned a golden color.

Rognuk then removed a section on each of the dividers of the two potions, allowing them to mix into the third.

Instead of swirling together, the three potions melted into each other, morphing through different colors until settling into a serene blue with a shimmer of silver.

The Cullen family looked to the goblin in expectation.

"The potion has proved that your intentions are pure and the match is compatible. If it were not the potions would not have mixed so well. It would have been obvious to anyone that they did not belong together."

Carlisle, forever curious, asked for a further explanation. "But how does mixing the three determine we're good matches for Harry?"

"The potions you contributed your blood to enhance your characteristics and intentions, the third potion's purpose is to attempt to find the compatibility between those and that of the child. The potions are helped by the enchantments we have placed upon them, it is very complicated magic, to mix the two in such a way." He said finally closing the box.

Looking through his desk he retrieved a roll of official parchment paper.

"Now we will make your guardianship over Harry James Potter official." He unrolled the parchment and took a golden quill from the left side of his desk and wrote a few things before turning it over to the Cullens to read and sign.

"This assures that your guardianship has been approved by Gringotts' means and witnessed by myself. After signing no one will be able to contest your claim no matter how high in the ministry they are." He said smiling again, mirth twinkled in his eyes.

Not missing his meaning Carlisle scanned the document before passing it to Jasper. "Who would want to contest the claim and why?"

Gesturing to the contract the goblin answered, "I can not discuss that with you until have signed the contract Mr. Cullen, that is sensitive information."

Jasper passed it back to Carlisle and nodded. He was the best at double speak and catching details.

After signing the parchment glowed, duplicated, and rolled up.

"I will keep the copy for our records and I suggest you keep yours in a safe place." Said Rognuk.

He leaned forward to them as if telling a secret. "Do you know what happened only a year ago in the wizarding world Mr. Cullen?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No Rognuk, we have only found out about magic when we met Harry yesterday."

Pursing his lips, Rognuk let out a harsh breath through his nose in contemplation.

"I am sure you have noticed that wizards are much farther behind than muggles, people without magic. This also extends to blood purity, very similar to the racial discrimination muggles have experienced. Most of the high class wizarding families are what is called purebloods, they do not marry those who have no magic in their family tree at least two generations back in both parent lines, preferably even farther. Over a year past there was a man fighting to rid the wizarding world of existing muggleborns, those with non-magic background that are born with magic, and wanting to continue the practice of purebloods marrying with other purebloods. It was also said he had a much larger goal of exercising control over the muggle world. We doubt he would have succeeded though, wizards highly underestimate muggles and their ability to defend themselves." He said with a knowing chuckle.

"Now for what it has to do with the child. His parents were part of the resistance, those fighting to rid the world of megalomaniacs like this…man. His mother was a muggleborn and his father was a pureblood. They were not ordinary people though. James Potter was from a legacy of powerful wizards with an affinity to the light side of magic and an old family with plenty of wealth. He was a poster-boy for those against the old ideals of the elite. He was rich, handsome, likable, and charming."

He sighed sadly, one of the very few emotions he had shown. "His mother was also a great example of the potential of muggleborns. She was powerful, beautiful, smart, and compassionate. It was she who convinced her husband to entrust us with the contents of their wills and distribution of wealth. She knew that even if we were overrun by the opposition that the magic we had placed on the wills would make it impossible for the opposition to forcefully take it and use it for their purposes." He pursed his lips and huffed. "That is why wizards do not come to us, they like their loopholes."

He shook his head as if to clear it. "They had many run ins with the Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Wizard, and escaped with their lives as well as incriminating many in the opposition. Many people looked up to them, young, brash, confident and powerful. The heroes of the day, proof that blood was not everything.

"One day they disappeared. It was said they went into hiding with their infant son. It was not uncommon to hear of people disappearing with only minimal provisions in the dead of night. Many wizards left to neighboring countries and beyond to seek refuge. Then suddenly last Halloween it was as if a cloud was lifted. The morning after it was learned that the Dark Wizard had found the Potters, their location betrayed by a loyal friend, and killed them. He was supposed to finish the boy but could not, all that was left of him were his robes and wand. The child was rumored to have gained a scar in the shape of lightening bolt, the only evidence that he had escaped a life threatening curse. The last spell performed on the wand of the Dark Wizard was the _Avada Kedavra_, the killing curse from which no one had ever survived." The old goblin's eyes darted to Harry's forehead for the first time since they entered the room.

"Now many know him as the Boy-Who-Lived and other silly acronyms. That he survived such a curse shows how powerful he is and could potentially be. Unfortunately living in the wizarding world will do him no favors. That is why I have been very accommodating. A child like that will be a target from blood purist and those wanting to make an example of the best result of a mixed marriage. Both sides are not interested in what is best for the child but what they think the child can do for them and the good of the wizarding world."

Carlisle was beginning to understand and from the looks of his family he could tell they were too. "The child could end up being a bargaining chip or a political ploy for either side. As a result he could turn out to be the ideal good guy, spoiled brat, selfish public figure, even a martyr."

Rognuk nodded his head in agreement. "Usually we do not involve ourselves with wizards, selfish as they are, but we made an exemption for him. Unfortunately it is rumored that this Dark Wizard that the he has supposedly defeated is not in actuality gone. We know that he is not gone, we have our ways of monitoring the continued existence of our clients. It just so happens that this Dark Wizard opened an account with us in his youth. Not much was left in the vault but it is still tied to him, it has not given indication of his demise." He said ominously.

Jasper spoke up understanding where the goblin was going. "You think he'll come for him. Finishing unfinished business or for revenge in his 'death.'"

The goblin grunted. "Yes, wizards like him are very sore losers. The wizarding world however is in denial and has continued on as if nothing has happened. They have learned nothing from the war." He rolled his eyes. "We know differently. This boy could be the key to getting rid of this wizard, especially because he survived him once before. In either case the wizard will be coming after him, when it will happen no one knows but we know he must be ready or the wizarding world will be thrown into war again. While war is usually good in the muggle war for business, in the wizarding world when war happens everything is at a stand still. They are too busy cowering in their homes to venture out." He spit out in disgust.

It was then that the whole Cullen family finally realized that this was not a simple child they were taking on. Raising this child would affect a whole population of people and their way of life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I've finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the wait but I needed to get it right. That plus I was hit with a bout of laziness. Hehe...**

**Two more main characters are introduced. I hope my portrayal of them is to your satisfaction. I would love constructive feedback on anything you read. Also, I don't have a Beta right now but I do check my work many, many times. Even then I do make mistakes so if you see one I don't mind having it pointed out. I'd rather you tell me than seeing it months down the road! Embarrassing!**

**Finally here's the disclaimer I always forget to add in! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter or Twilight series. No money is made off of this or any stories on this site, they are made purely for my own enjoyment and those of my readers.**

**Posted 10/23/12**

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

_**Realizations**_

The Cullen family was shown the entirety of the Potter estate and were shocked. Since the wizarding world used gold as their currency, it's actual value in the muggle world was much larger. Not to mention the value of the properties, antique and hereditary items.

Thinking practically, Jasper asked if it was possible for Harry to have access to his trust account from the muggle world.

They were given paperwork from Barclays and informed that they would receive the typical muggle bank card from them in the mail. Although the family thought it was unlikely he would use it, it would be a good emergency stash or spending money when he was older.

The paperwork, that would be valid in muggle world as well as the wizarding, was handed over to Carlisle who also asked if there was a way for him to get information on the wizarding world in general and how it worked. He was directed to Flourish & Bott's, a wizarding bookstore there in the alley and ask for the muggleborn reading list as a guideline but not to limit himself.

As a last item, Carlisle asked to use their services to make up a contract. Those who did not make the trip to Harry's relatives' were confused but Edward and Emmett understood. A magical contract would ensure that Petunia Dursley or her spawn could not claim any rights to the boy or his inheritance.

Contract, adoption papers, and estate information in hand, they were led back to the lobby and exchanged money for their book purchases. They now understood why Alice had insisted they carry so much cash.

Before they had finished Harry had fallen asleep, the adults had begun talking and he didn't understand all the big words they were using. So he had gotten comfortable against Renesmee's shoulder.

He was woken with the bustle of Diagon Alley.

Now that the Cullen family knew that Harry was a well known figure to all they decided to split up and take Harry back to the muggle side for lunch while the others purchased books for future use.

Jacob, Renesmee, Harry, Emmett, Esme and Alice said their good-byes and went back through the Leaky Cauldron.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Jasper were in their element. They went through the bookstore with their enhanced senses and bought a copy of anything they thought they would need to inform themselves and Harry.

Luckily the store sold bags that were charmed to hold a large amount of books along with a weightless charm, enabling them to hide their supernatural strength.

With their shopping done they hurried and passed back over to the muggle world, their shoulders relaxing at the familiarity. While the magical side was whimsical and new, Rognuk's small history lesson made them much more wary of the Wizarding world.

They found the others at a small hole in the wall, those that could were eating fish and chips.

Harry, who was sitting on Esme's lap perked up at their arrival. Although he enjoyed the others' company, Bella was the one who found him and took him away from his "family."

Reading the boy's thoughts, Edward, smirked at his wife and directed her to sit next to Esme. She was confused but upon seating herself she was automatically distracted by Harry's babbling. He was practically bouncing on Esme's lap, waving a chip around in his hand as he described all that she had missed while she was at the bookstore.

It was simply amazing how the boy had bounced back from his treatment with his relatives only over twenty-four hours ago. Amused at his changed demeanor, the family hoped that it continued.

Finally when lunch was finished. Everyone, except Harry, knew Carlisle's intention to visit the Dursleys as soon as possible. This time Jasper and Edward were to accompany Carlisle to prevent and calm any volatile emotions and/or arguments.

The family understood and most had no desire to bother themselves with the people who would treat a child in such a manner. So Harry was told that they were going to take advantage and visit some places they didn't get to the day before. He was told that the other three were going to do some last minute paperwork on his adoption that was sure to be very boring.

Promising to be back soon, the three men took a taxi to their hotel to pick up Carlisle's rental car.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Vernon Dursley was in a very good mood. He woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking and the sound of his son babbling nonsense that he was sure sounded like the word 'want.'

Yes, life had never been better, it was only made better by the fact that Petunia was able to get rid of the little freak for the weekend. The old lady down the street needed some help with some chores around the house and Petunia offered his services, happy to have him off her hands. Yes, he was very happy indeed.

He ate his breakfast and chuckled as his son slammed his spoon on his high chair, demanding seconds.

Sitting in the living room, he read his newspaper for the morning and then tuned in for the news at noon. Lunch again was the same, if only a little burnt, with Dudley asking for candy.

Without the freak there he had to take care of some of the chores around the house but he could put up with that if it meant not having him in the house.

He had just sat down to rest on his favorite chair when the doorbell rang. Petunia's footfalls could be heard in the foyer and he heard her open the door. A squeak of shock came out of her mouth, alerting him that not everything as it should be.

Three men entered the living room just as he had gotten himself off his recliner.

"Hello Mr. Dursley, my name is Carlisle Cullen. This is Jasper and Edward." He said introducing the other two with him. "I am here to discuss something that could be mutually beneficial to the both of us."

Vernon looked at his wife and saw her nervous demeanor. It was very similar to how she got when she was around those freaks.

"Well get on with it! Say your peace and then I'll decide if it benefits me." He demanded, hoping to get these men out of his home as quick as possible.

Jasper and Edward bristled at his tone but said nothing.

Carlisle took out the contract and laid it out on the coffee table. "That form was made earlier today. It states that you have released all rights to one Harry James Potter. He will not be living with you any longer, you will not attempt to contact him in any way, nor will you be able to speak about his whereabouts to anyone else."

That was the last thing Vernon Dursley would have thought to come out this man's mouth. He glanced at his wife curiously, the boy was supposed to be with their neighbor. Petunia avoided his gaze, meaning she already had a run-in with these men.

They wanted the boy for some reason but much like his wife he wouldn't agree without a fight, even if the boy meant nothing to him. "Now see here, who are you to come into my house making demands?"

Before he could get on with his rant though he was cut off by Edward. "Mr. Dursley, be reasonable. You don't want the boy so why do you care if he's gone? You'll be able to go on with your life and you will never hear from us again." He tempted the portly man.

Vernon shut his mouth in thought. The man had made a good point. The only thing was the freaks that might come looking from him someday, though he hoped not. "And what about when people come looking for him? Those unnatural people won't like it when I tell them that we don't have the boy any longer." Automatically assuming they knew about the boy's freakish nature.

It was Carlisle who answered. "Tell them they'd have to take that up with Gringotts. It's as simple as that." He said shrugging his shoulders.

The man narrowed his eyes suspiciously, the blonde man seemed to know who he was talking about after all. Oh well, once he signed the papers it wouldn't be his problem any longer. "All we have to do is sign then and he'll go away? We'll never hear from you or the boy again?"

The blonde man nodded, offering a fountain pen in his direction.

Dursley leaned forward, accepting the pen and looked down at the contract. Seeing two spaces he chose one and quickly signed. He made to hand over the pen back to the man but he directed it to his wife. Petunia timidly signed the contract as well.

The contract glowed and duplicated itself right in front of their eyes, startling them. The Cullen men smirked at their reaction.

"W-what is this rubbish?" Vernon demanded.

Carlisle looked down at him. "A signed contract of course. One is your copy and one is mine."

Vernon made a face at the paper left on the table as the other had gone into Carlisle's jacket. "Your one of them aren't you? I should of known!"

Jasper smirked at his irrational reaction to magic and decided to play with him a little. "No, Mr. Dursley. We're much scarier then those folk." He released his southern drawl in full force and flashed them a predatory grin letting a small dose of fear seep through.

The Dursley's hearts stuttered at his sudden change in demeanor and lost the little color they had in their faces.

Edward smirked at Jasper's antics and followed suit as they stood to walk out of the Dursley home. He seemed to change him mind and used his speed to appear closer to the couple, making them jump and shrink back in fear.

His smile came slow as he exacted a little piece of revenge on Harry's part. "Did you know that the Potters were one of THE richest families in the United Kingdom?" He raised an eyebrow in expectation and they shook their heads quickly, eyes wide at the realization. "Hmm, yes, mountains of gold. Since you know, that's what the magical world uses as currency." He said as a matter of factually. "Knowing Harry with the polite and kind disposition he has, which he obviously did not learn from being under this roof, he would have generously shared his inheritance with you. If only you had treated him as the nephew he _was_."

Vernon was sputtering and Petunia had raised her hand to her heart at the thought. Not only did their negligence cause their life to be interfered with but now they would live the rest of their lives knowing that their horrible behavior cost them a very comfortable life.

Edward straightened his posture and feigned a polite smile before turning towards the others.

Amused, Carlisle let them pass him before turning to the Dursleys one last time. "Have a pleasant day." He said cordially before turning and leaving the residence.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Only minutes before Carlisle walked out the door, in an office with many trinkets and portraits located in the hills of Scotland, an alarm sounded. The occupant of said office looked up, shocked at which alarm had gone off.

Two minutes later he was deposited by phoenix on Wisteria Walk. He changed his robes into a muggle suit and fedora, his usual clothing when out in the muggle world. Passing by Arabela Figg's home he did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

He turned onto Privet drive which was calm and unassuming were it not for the lack of concentrated magic that he had established only over a year ago. Waiting for a car to pass, he crossed the street confidently.

There was no sign of a fight or disturbance. The neighborhood looked as normal as it had only a year ago.

Walking up to the Four, Privet Drive Albus became disturbed. His wards were almost none existent. The only ones left were the basic home wards he had placed more out of habit than anything.

Something had happened, fortunately nothing that gained the attention of the magical community thus far but it was still too early to hope.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

To say that Albus Dumbledore was upset was an understatement.

Infuriated was more like it.

Albus also hadn't expected Petunia Dursley's reaction to his presence.

"No! You will leave right this instant. You have no business here any longer, the boy does not live here anymore!" She tried to shut the door in his face. "GO!"

Using his height to his advantage he loomed over her while holding the door open. "What do you mean he doesn't live here anymore? You were supposed to take care of the him!" For those few who knew him, the undertone anxiousness in his demand would not have gone unnoticed.

Petunia scoffed at his statement. "What were we supposed to do!? You dumped him on our doorstep and left a letter practically threatening us! Of course we were going to take the boy in! But now someone else has him, he's no longer _our problem_!"

It was very rare for Albus to loose his calm but this woman was testing him with her screeching and attitude. "Who took him." He demanded menacingly, his face very different from the grandfatherly visage he portrayed to the rest of the world.

The bony woman shrunk under the tall wizard's penetrating gaze but managed to sputter a response. "T-they sssaid t-to t-take it up with G-grinotts."

Gringotts! The goblins had something to do with the boy missing? Albus was confused, goblins so rarely involved themselves with wizarding affairs unless it benefited them.

"Who came for him?" He demanded again, this time trying to slip into her mind.

It was easy enough to keep her eyes on him but once he was in her mind something was blocking her memory of the encounter.

Petunia croaked in her attempt to answer his question. She genuinely could not answer his question. "I can't answer that, they said we couldn't talk about who took him." She said in defeat.

Albus gnashed his teeth in frustration, the woman was telling the truth. Now he could see what the woman meant when she told him to take it up with Gringotts. Only goblin contracts were as powerful and complex as to completely block him access, simple wizarding contracts usually had loopholes.

He moved away from the door in defeat. "Foolish woman! In giving away the boy you lost all the protection that came with him! The war is not over, there is merely a pause in the fighting. The Dark Wizard will rise again and if he digs far enough he will come here in hopes of finding the boy. Before you gave him away you would have simply needed to stay in your home for protection but now nowhere is safe for you!"

With that he turned quickly and strode down the walkway, leaving Petunia in shock.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

After the three men met up with the rest of the family, they continued their tour of London for another hour before they headed back to the hotel.

Upon arriving, everyone dashed to their designated rooms to pack. They did not bother to hide their natural selves in front of Harry in hopes that he would be comfortable showing his own differences soon.

Bella placed Harry on the sofa and changed the T.V. to a kid friendly channel before explaining what the family was doing. They had not reminded him of keeping all of what he saw a secret as Harry was used to keeping his own and naturally recognized the need when it came to the Cullens.

Harry didn't even bother paying attention to the television, instead he lifted himself on his knees and watched as the rest of the family dashed back and forth in blurs to and from their rooms. He could barely tell who was who!

He began to make a game out of it, trying to guess who was who depending on the color of the blurs and height. Soon the others caught on and began to dash around him on purpose, leaving gentle touches and tickles in their wake.

Finally all was finished and packed properly.

They convened in the suite with Harry and quickly discussed who was traveling where and how.

While they would have preferred to leave right away, Alice foresaw problems with that plan. They would first need lead their pursuers in a small chase to shake them off before crossing the ocean.

So therefore, there were six backpacks with supplies to be used by those going on foot while the rest of the luggage was either sent by mail ahead of them or taken with them in a vehicle with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett.

They would take turns carrying Harry though, hoping their speed and constant exchanges were enough to confuse whoever was after them. So far Alice was receiving no negative visions from such a plan.

Bella kneeled in front of the boy. "Harry, we're going now but first we're going to take a few side trips before we leave on a plane." She said calmly.

Harry just stared at her, curious as to why she felt she needed to explain herself. She was the adult, not him. It was his understanding that children just went along with whatever the adults told them to do.

Hearing this, Edward seated himself next to Harry to clarify Bella's statement further.

"We just want you to feel comfortable around us. We didn't want to scare you. Plus, the traveling will be very different that what your used to. Only Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett are using a car, the rest of us are running."

The boy looked at Edward in disbelief. Sure they were fast, but Harry was sure they couldn't run everywhere. They'd get tired!

Edward laughed at the boys reasoning. "Our kind rarely if ever gets tired. Running is nothing for us. We're very strong and fast, and we can last a long time before we get hungry and need to stop. Now, go with Bella so you can get ready to leave. You're going to need warm clothes." He said with an excited smile.

The rest of the family got ready and dressed appropriately, donning their packs. The scene was vaguely familiar for some of the family as they remembered doing almost this exact same thing for another human member of their family over eight years ago.

Harry was lead to the bedroom for a 'potty break,' as Bella stated, and a change of clothes. She then handed him the small backpack they had bought for him the day before with his new luggage. It was filled with snacks and small things to entertain himself with if there was a need, along with a change of clothing.

Bella had had more fun with his clothing as she had chosen more outdoor appropriate attire. Jeans, a flannel shirt, cap, and hiking boots rounded out the ensemble, something very similar to what her father would wear. Alice was scowling at the outfit but did admit to herself that he looked very cute in the miniaturized version of an outdoors man's clothing.

When Harry was ready he was handed to Emmett who cheered and threw him up, barely brushing the hotel ceiling. The women's lips were pursed in disapproval but couldn't bring themselves to reprimand him after what happened the day before with Rosalie in addition to the giggles he brought out of Harry.

Harry was settled onto Emmett's shoulders and the boy wrapped his arms around the large vampire's forehead and resting his head against Emmetts own.

"Don't get too comfortable hun, we're going to be switching you off a lot. Once Emmett gets to the car with Esme and Carlisle, once of us is going to take you away right before he gets into the car. You understand?" Bella said.

A trolley was brought in to stash the luggage that would go in the car and the hotel was paid handsomely to mail the rest of the luggage overseas that day.

During the transfer, the younger couples all discreetly began to leave the hotel so they would not be seen leaving with the car. The last were Bella and Edward who would be hiding nearby the car to quickly take Harry with them before they were set to officially take off.

Esme and Carlisle stepped off the elevator with the trolley with Emmett taking up the rear, Harry still on his shoulders. They were the picture of a typical family on vacation.

They finished checking out, giving they're apologies for their early leave by stating a family emergency back home. A little of dazzling on Carlisle's part and the woman at the front desk completely forgot about the six other people that were with them and the extra little boy they suddenly had in their possession.

The men loaded up the car before loading themselves in. Emmett took back Harry from Esme and made to enter the vehicle from the opposite side, which was conveniently covered by large bushes, and entered the car with one less toddler.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Edward smothered Harry slightly into his chest to muffle the giggles that the boy let out. He smiled warmly at the precious package he was carrying and easily caught up to his wife on a rooftop. Bella smiled at the scene, reminiscing slightly on the past as she saw her husband cradling a child once again.

They darted through the city and towards the countryside, Edward scanning the minds around them and Bella keeping her eyes open for any magical anomalies that Edward would not be able to see.

They came across a few stray scents of vampire but other than that all was clear to the edge of the city. From there, the trio traveled an hour longer until they met up with Renesmee and Jacob.

Jacob had changed and Renesmee was perched on top. Edward raised an amused eyebrow while Jacob chuffed and rolled his eyes back at him. He handed Harry over to his daughter and she tucked him into her chest as well before leaning forward to grip onto Jacob securely with her new addition.

"See you later!" Renesmee said before Jacob tore out of the area. Childish giggles following their wake. Bella and Edward chuckled at the sight and continued on at a slower pace while simultaneously scoping out the area for any suspicious activity before leaving completely.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Albus Dumbledore was once again in a predicament.

After leaving the Dursley house he walked to a more secluded area before apparating out of the neighborhood and to the gates of Hogwarts. He was the only one who could apparate into his office but doing so would use too much of his energy, energy that he would need to find the boy.

With long and hurried strides, he made it to his office in record time. All the students he passed were baffled by the intense look of concentration on the Headmasters face. Had they been around during the last war they would recognize the look and be very worried that something most definitely wrong.

Entering his office he made his way to a group of his many trinkets. One of the devices glowed a most magnificent gold, brighter then it had ever been. _Good_, Albus thought, _at least the boy is not harmed_. He gave no thought as to why this was the first time the device showed such a positive state of health for the boy.

The Headmaster picked up another device and found it glowing still, brighter than he would have imagined. He was sure that it would be all but dark now. That it still had life was a good sign, they had not taken the boy overseas. At least not yet.

Like he had done earlier, Albus called his companion and was teleported in a flash of fire out of the school.

He made his way south and back to London to a high class hotel. While moving discreetly between the throngs of people he checked the device he had taken with him to find that it had dimmed considerably. The tall Headmaster stopped suddenly, causing a small pileup behind him and offending a few people. He darted back out and to the streets.

_They couldn't have been gone so far in such a short period unless they were wizards themselves. That's the only explanation. _Thought the tall wizard.

Albus decided to apparate to different parts of the city, hoping to gain a positive signal but it seemed that the signal was simply getting weaker.

Frustrated, he landed north of London. The signal was brighter but fading fast.

He was encouraged again and made several more stops. Every time he thought he was close, the signal would quickly fade again.

Enough was enough, Albus finally decided that he needed help. They were leading him on a chase, one he wasn't sure he would win. He loathed to admit his mistakes but at this point in time finding the boy was far more imperative.

He just hoped to keep this from Minerva long enough. He was sure she wouldn't keep her anger in check after she warned him about the Dursleys.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Harry had the time of his life for a few hours while he was being passed around by his new family. The rush of the wind and the blur of his surroundings were exhilarating. He wanted to do it again, but maybe after his nap.

A chuckle was heard not too far away.

Now they were at the Dublin airport, about to board the second flight to his new home and he was sitting on Renesmee's lap. She was a favorite of his for napping, she was actually warm. Well except for Jacob but he was too warm.

Edward said they were going to Chicago, where he was born. Then they were going to go to their new home! He was actually going to have a home, with his own room, and toys, and clothes. Most importantly he had a new family. One that would play with him and hold him just like the other families he used to watch.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Tell me again, _how_ did these people get their hands on Potter?" Severus asked the Headmaster pointedly.

Albus waved away Severus' question. "I'm not sure but that's not important right now. We must find the boy soon in case they decide to move him to the continent or the ocean. Now, I need you to find him."

Severus look up in supplication for patience. "I'm going to need a piece of the boy. Maybe we can stop by Petunia's home to pick up a few hairs." Saying the last statement more to himself.

"No need, I have some of his hair here in stasis." The older wizard said, summoning a wooden box.

The thin man narrowed his eyes at the older wizard. As he was busy fiddling with the box, Severus looked around the office much more carefully. His eyes met what he was looking for.

He stood suddenly and moved to a display of several trinkets that he purposefully pretended to never pay attention to. He never really paid attention to the rest of the Headmaster's office at all really, as like many places around the castle it brought bittersweet and later painful memories from his younger years to the forefront.

The dungeons had become his sanctuary. While his house-mates were the ones who encouraged him onto the path he came to regret, it was the events with the one who truly mattered that pushed him over the brink. Memories assaulted him from every other corner of the castle except for the dungeons, he never dared risked her safety by taking her to the bowels of the castle outside of the appointed potions classes.

Shaking his head clear from the melancholy that threatened to overwhelm him, Severus began to observe the trinkets the Headmaster had mentioned in passing as those he had assigned to the boy.

One of the trinkets had turned a remarkably warm shade of gold. Very different from the very dim, almost yellow shade he had come to associate with the device.

"Why has this one changed color? What does it mean?" Severus asked.

Albus answered absentmindedly after glancing at the device in the younger wizard's hand briefly. "It takes a measure of the boy's well-being. At the moment he is as content as he can be, which is good news but unfortunately does not help with finding his location."

Severus froze. If the color the device was currently at meant that the boy was being well taken care of then that most likely meant that the color that had stood almost firm for over a year had the complete opposite meaning.

His insides dropped at the thought. The boy had spent the year with Petunia and not once had he seen the device improve in color. He loathed to think what Petunia did to the poor boy, but she would not harm her own nephew. _Would she? _Did her childhood jealousy resolve itself or did it fester and grow with the years?

The tall wizard casually turned back to the old wizard, getting a good view of his face. "Headmaster, what did Petunia say when you came looking for the boy?" He asked conversationally, eyes sharp.

Albus' mouth tightened marginally, eyes narrowed, and the grip on the box he was rooting through tightened. Other than that, his expression was suspiciously blank. All this was in a span of two seconds before suddenly his face transformed into his default grandfatherly visage.

"She was very surprised by my visit but unfortunately because of the contract she could not say anymore." He said with what Severus was sure was false sympathy.

The younger wizard harrumphed and turned his back on the headmaster, pretending to analyze the trinkets again. It seemed as if Severus first thoughts were right in that Petunia had transitioned from a jealous, spiteful child to an uncaring, envious adult.

Now what to do with this information? The boy seemed to be in good hands so far. To help the Headmaster would probably put the boy back with Petunia or at least under the old man's thumb. Which didn't turn out so well for the boy in the first place. To do nothing could be equally as troubling but could be fraught with possibilities that the boy would not have otherwise.

It was really a simple answer, what would Lily want for her child. Something he had to constantly remind himself of when news or stories of the Potter boy was brought up. The child was part of Lily as well as the imbecile. He heard the boy looked shockingly like the male Potter but with Lily's eyes. It was all that was keeping him from completely cutting himself from the world and fleeing to isolation.

With the Dark Lord out there somewhere, the war was surely not over. It was the best time for each side to make its move, gather allies and supplies, and prepare the troops. The child would be the center of it all, with or without that cursed prophecy. The Dark Lord did not take kindly to being beaten.

Placing the Potter boy back with Petunia would do nothing for him, neither would leaving him under the Old wizard's watchful eye. He would coddle and shelter him, leaving the child to face the future unprepared and defenseless. He would most likely perish, Severus shuddered at the thought of Lily's only progeny leaving this earth. No, the boy's best interest did not lie within the shores of his homeland.

With that last thought, it was an easy decision to make.

:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:

Events were going to be taking a curious turn indeed.


End file.
